Waiting for You
by sicafiramin
Summary: Kyungsoo bertemu Kai seorang anak laki-laki yang mengidap autisme secara tak sengaja di rumah sakit. Kai, akan selalu menunggu Kyungsoo. 'Kemanapun kau pergi, apapun yang kau lakukan, aku akan tetap di sini menantimu. Apapun yang harus kulakukan atau betapapun hancurnya hatiku, Aku akan tetap di sini menunggumu.' "...ini harusnya L-O-V-E bukan L-O-S-T" /KAISOO/ANGST/ONESHOOT/


Main cast : Kaisoo | Luhan | Chanyeol

Genre : Angst

Length : Oneshoot

.

.

.

.

Inspired by : Music, Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx

.

.

Waiting for you

.

.

.

Musim panas Seoul.

_Kamis, 11 Juli 2014_

Kyungsoo kembali menendang bola ke gawang hingga penonton bersorak dan senyuman terukir dari wajah manis itu. Goal ke dua yang ia cetak melawan tim sekolah sebelah.

"Do Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo!" sorak sorai pendukungnya menggelegar di sisi lapangan. Beberapa teman satu tim nya mulai merangkul lelaki itu dan mengucapkan _'Kau hebat Kyungsoo!'_ _'Kyungsoo yang terbaik.'_

Bunyi peluit menandakan permainan babak kedua akan di mulai. Sesaat Kyungsoo berlari menuju posisinya tiba-tiba… Semuanya gelap.

…

…

…

Ada waktu dimana Kyungsoo harus berbahagia, adapula Kyungsoo harus bersedih. Untuk saat ini ia tidak tahu harus bahagia atau sedih. Tim sekolahnya menang dengan skor 3-0 tetapi Kyungsoo tidak ikut dari babak kedua sampai akhir. Setidaknya Kyungsoo sudah menolong dengan mencetak 2 gol, sisanya Luhan.

Usianya masih 15 tahun, masa-masa remaja, pubertas, masih ingin bermain-main, masih suka bermain sepak bola sampai sore.

"Orang tuamu akan menjemput sebentar lagi." Kata Luhan yang menemaninya di UKS. Kyungsoo mengangguk saja, menatap lampu yang menyala. Hingga suara pintu terbuka membuat keduanya menoleh, seorang wanita dan pria datang menyerbu putra tunggalnya yang terbaring di ranjang dengan temannya yang kurus duduk di kursi.

"Ah, itu mereka." Kata Luhan

"Kyungsoo!" ibunya segera memeluk sang anak, wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa bu." Kata Kyungsoo pelan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat saat ini, terlihat 'apa-apa'

"Dia pingsan lagi?" Tanya ayahnya Kyungsoo pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

"Di tengah pertandingan setelah mencetak gol, ia tergeletak di tengah lapangan begitu saja. Badannya panas." Jawab Luhan jujur.

"Sudah ku bilang kita harus membawanya ke Dokter." Kata si ibu, ia membantu Kyungsoo untuk bangun dan memakaikan jaket.

"Dokter bilang hanya demam." Kata pria itu. ia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana.

"Demam? Dalam satu bulan harus demam belasan kali?" istrinya tidak mau kalah. Ia benar-benar meragukan ucapan dokter-dokter yang mengatakan kalau putranya hanya demam.

…

Kyungsoo menunggu kedua orangtuanya di depan ruang dokter. Dokter harus berbicara serius dengan mereka. Ia pun menurut, lagipula badannya sudah tidak demam seperti tadi. Ia merasa sehat dan baik-baik saja. Karena terlalu lama, ia pun berjalan menuju ruangan itu menjinjitkan kakinya dan mengintip lewat kaca pintu, apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana? Kyungsoo bisa melihat ibunya menangis, dan ayahnya menundukan kepala seperti orang putus asa.

Kyungsoo buru-buru duduk saat orangtuanya akan segera keluar. Ia hanya diam pura-pura memperhatikan pasien-pasien di rumah sakit.

"Kyungsoo, ayo pulang sayang." Sang ibu membelai kepala Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang begitu sedih. Ia melihat mata ibunya sembab, idungnya merah dan bibirnya bergetar setiap kali berbicara.

"Apa yang dokter katakan? Aku baik-baik saja kan bu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, sang ibu malah menangis dan memeluknya erat. Ia kebingungan, ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita pulang." Ayah Kyungsoo mengusap punggung istrinya, membantunya berjalan dan menuntun Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke mobil.

Saat Kyungsoo akan masuk kedalam mobil, ia melihat beberapa perawat rumah sakit berlarian di hadapannya. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah lari mereka, dan mereka nampak tengah mengejar 'sesuatu'. Kyungsoo yakin itu salah satu pasien rumah sakit yang kabur.

"Kyungsoo, ayo." Sang ayah menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk naik kedalam mobil, sebelum masuk ia bisa melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan piyama putih tengah bersembunyi di balik pilar besar rumah sakit dan wajahnya ketakutan. Mungkin dia yang di kejar-kejar tadi. Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.."

Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo pun masuk kedalam mobil, ia duduk di belakang berdua bersama sang ibu yang sepanjang jalan hanya memeluknya erat.

..

"Iya Lu, aku baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo sedang duduk di meja belajarnya dan mengobrol dengan Luhan di telepon.

"Kau akan sekolah besok? Anak-anak mengajak makan bersama. Merayakan kemenangan."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, ia tidak yakin orangtuanya akan mengjinkan.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, mungkin lain kali?"

Ada helaan napas kecewa dari Luhan.

"Oww, yasudah tidak apa-apa. Cepat sembuh dan bermain lagi ya."

"Hmm, _ne_." jawab Kyungsoo dan sambungan telpon pun terputus.

Baru saja Kyungsoo akan beranjak ke tempat tidur, ibunya sudah masuk sambil membawa bantal dan selimut. Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali.

"Ibu ingin menginap disini, ingin tidur bersama putra ibu. Boleh kan?" Tanya Ibunya pelan.

"Ibu mau tidur sama Kyungsoo?"

Sang ibu mengangguk, memilih untuk menaruh bantal selimut dan merapikan tempat tidur. Kyungsoo tidak banyak berpikir, hanya menghampiri sang ibu dan memeluk tubuh kurus itu. ibunya terlihat begitu stress dan kelelahan.

"Ibu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia berbaring dan menyelimuti ibunya setelah mematikan lampu.

"Ibu hanya merindukan anak ibu. Maafkan ibu yang sibuk bekerja dan tidak mengurusmu dengan baik."

Ibunya menangis lagi. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Ibu bekerja juga untuk Kyungsoo kan? Jangan menangis bu, nanti aku ikut menangis."

"Tidak, ibu tidak menangis." Ibunya mengecup kening Kyungsoo, mengusap pipi halus putranya itu.

Tak lama sang ayah ikut bergabung, membuat tempat tidur Kyungsoo jadi sempit tapi menurutnya itu hangat. Ia jadi seperti bayi lagi tidur satu ranjang bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba tidur disini?"

"Lalu ayah akan tidur sendiri hmm?" sang ayah mengacak rambut Kyungsoo membuat mereka tertawa.

"Ayah.. ibu.." gumam Kyungsoo. Mereka bertanya 'ada apa?' bersamaan. "Bagaimana kalau hari esok tidak ada?"

"…..Kau berbicara apa sayang? Kau pasti mengantuk kan?" Ayahnya membetulkan posisi tidur Kyungsoo seraya menatap ekspresi istrinya yang terlihat sedih.

"Aku boleh bercerita sebentar?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Mereka mengangguk.

"Hari ini aku mencetak 2 gol untuk sekolah, pelatih memelukku erat, teman-temanku langsung berteriak 'Kyungsoo kau hebat!' penonton pun mulai bersorak untukku."

"Wah anak ayah hebat!" potong ayahnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Lalu semuanya gelap, aku terbangun dan melihat Luhan menatapku dengan wajah khawatir. Kemudian ayah dan ibu datang, membawaku ke rumah sakit. Darahku di sedot melalui selang kecil, lalu aku disuruh menunggu di luar sementara kalian berbicara dengan dokter."

Kyungsoo menarik napas lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku mengintip, aku melihat ibu menangis dan ayah terus menunduk sementara dokter terus berbicara. Saat itu aku merasa seperti tidak akan pernah merasakan hari esok lagi."

"…"

Kedua orangtuanya hanya diam lalu tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo bercerita terlalu banyak, ayah jadi mengantuk. Hoaaam" ayahnya menguap ibunya pun mengangguk.

"Selamat tidur sayang." Mereka mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan mulai tidur sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

_'Apa aku akan pergi? Kenapa kalian bersikap seperti aku akan pergi dari kalian selamanya.'_

..

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya, saat membuka mata ia melihat ibunya sibuk berkemas. Memasukan beberapa pakaian bersih milik Kyungsoo kedalam tas.

"Bu? Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Mengucek matanya dan menguap beberapa kali.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Hmm, untuk beberapa waktu kedepan kau tidak akan tidur dirumah." Jawab ibunya. Masih dengan senyuman putus asa seperti kemarin.

Kyungsoo kebingungan. "Lalu dimana? Kita akan berlibur?"

"Sudah-sudah cepat mandi, ayah sudah memasak sarapan untuk kita. Aku harap tidak ada yang gosong."

Rasa penasaran itu menghilang dan Kyungsoo tertawa kecil membayangkan ayahnya akan memasak sarapan. Ia harap rasanya baik-baik saja.

...

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil, kini ia semakin terkejut saat orangtuanya kembali membawanya ke rumah sakit. Apa ia akan di periksa lagi?

"Kyungsoo kuat berjalan?" Tanya mengangguk. Ia merasa baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang salah kecuali perutnya yang sedikit mual.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam, membawa Kyungsoo ke sebuah ruangan dan bertemu dengan dokter yang memeriksanya kemarin.

Bau rumah sakit menyeruak, suasana dingin mulai terasa dan perutnya tiba-tiba terasa mual lagi.

"Mpphhh" Kyungsoo memegang perut dan mulutnya. Sesuatu harus ia keluarkan dan ayahnya langsung membantu Kyungsoo ke toilet.

Kyungsoo terus muntah-muntah tapi hanya air dan lendir yang keluar. Dokter pun masuk ke toilet dan mengurut tengkuk anak itu. Menyuruh ayahnya keluar dan biarkan ia yang mengurus Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah menyuruh suster untuk menyiapkan tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Kalian boleh menyimpan pakaian Kyungsoo disana." Kata dokter tersebut. Ayah Kyungsoo menurut dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam.

"Perutmu masih mual?" Tanya dokter tersebut. Kyungsoo berkumur-kumur dan bersandar ke tembok. Ia mengatur napasnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo, matanya sedikit ber-air setelah muntah.

"Kau sakit, dan harus dirawat disini." Si dokter menjawab santai, mengajak Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari toilet.

"Sakit apa? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Lebih baik kita ke kamarmu, kau harus istirahat."

Kyungsoo menurut dengan gerutuan sepanjang jalan. Kyungsoo baru akan masuk ke sebuah kamar, sebuah kekacauan sepanjang koridor terjadi. Kamar 303 –kamar disamping kamarnya- tiba-tiba saja banyak perawat yang masuk. Seolah-olah ada beruang mengamuk di dalam sana.

Kyungsoo tidak jadi masuk kamar, ia memilih mengintip ke pintu sebelah. Ia melihat 4 orang perawat sedang menenangkan seorang anak laki-laki. Anak laki-laki dengan baju piyama putih seperti yang ia lihat kemarin.

"Cepat tahan tangannya!" titah salah seorang perawat laki-laki. Ada dua orang dokter pula yang menenangkan anak itu.

Anak itu terus meronta dan berteriak-teriak. Ia menangis dan wajahnya terus memperlihatkan kalau dirinya ketakutan. Seolah-olah terancam dan akan ada orang yang akan menyakitinya. Anak itu lepas dari genggaman dan berlari keluar seperti seorang anjing liar. Kyungsoo mencegahnya, ia berdiri di hadapannya membuat anak itu terdiam dan menatap Kyungsoo.

'Dugh'

Anak itu tiba-tiba mendorong Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa meringis membiarkan anak itu berlari menjauh.

"Astaga nak, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang perawat dan beberapa perawat lain membantunya untuk berdiri. Rasa pusing itu mulai terasa kembali, kemudian semuanya gelap.

…

Kyungsoo tersadar, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan mulai sadar kalau ia sedang di rumah sakit. Dengan infusan di tangannya. Ada ibunya yang tersenyum saat melihat anaknya sadar.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Kyungsoo kembali teringat oleh anak laki-laki yang mendorongnya keras hingga ia pingsan. Kejam sekali dia, tidak tahu kalau kondisi Kyungsoo begitu lemah saat ini. Lalu seorang suster masuk dan menyuntikkan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo.

"Suster, siapa anak yang sering mengamuk itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo di sela-sela kegiatan suster menyuntikan obat padanya. Tak perlu berpikir lama, suster itu langsung menjawab.

"Oh dia. Dia anak autis yang mengalami kekerasan oleh keluarganya. Ia trauma, makanya berteriak dan mengamuk seperti itu."

"Ia tidak akan menyakiti Kyungsoo kan? Kamarnya bersebelahan." ibu mana yang tidak khawatir? Anaknya sedang sakit dan di samping kamar anaknya ada seorang yang sering mengamuk.

"Kau tenang saja, ia dijaga ketat oleh perawat disini. Ia mengamuk kalau merasa terancam, biasanya ia hanya akan diam."

Kyungsoo dan ibunya mengangguk-ngangguk paham.

…

Malam harinya Kyungsoo terbangun, ibu dan ayahnya tertidur pulas di sofa. Kyungsoo ingin pipis, tapi tidak tega membangunkan orangtuanya. Mereka pasti lelah. Ia pun turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi di kamar itu dengan selang infus masih setia menempel. Setelah selesai Kyungsoo tiba-tiba keluar kamar. Katakan saja ia bosan tiiduran dan ingin jalan-jalan. Bukannya jalan-jalan ia malah berdiri di depan kamar 303. Ia mengintip sedikit, ada perawat yang menjaga anak itu rupanya.

Merasa anak itu terbangun, Kyungsoo segera bersembunyi di balik tembok. Anak itu keluar kamar, dengan piyama putih kebesaran, rambut berantakan, kepala menunduk dan jalannya sedikit pincang. Kyungsoo mengikuti dari belakang, dengan infusan yang ia bawa-bawa tentunya. Koridor begitu sepi, sehingga tidak ada yang ada yang tahu kalau anak itu berkeliaran.

Anak itu tiba-tiba duduk di depan sebuah ruangan, itu adalah ruangan untuk bayi-bayi yang baru lahir. Ia duduk di depan pintu dan menunduk.

'seperti orang gila.' Batin Kyungsoo. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali keruangannya, tidak mempedulikan anak autis itu.

…

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyungsoo sudah diberi suntikan oleh suster yang kemarin. Ibu dan ayahnya pulang, mereka harus bekerja jadi Kyungsoo sendiri di ruangan ini. Setelah selesai suster itu memberitahunya kalau satu jam lagi ia akan diobati lagi.

Ia masih tidak tahu penyakit apa yang di deritanya. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang memberitahunya dan ia merasa bodoh.

Ia memutuskan untuk menelfon Luhan. Tapi anak itu tidak mengangkatnya. Kyungsoo lupa kalau sekarang jam belajar. Ia hanya mendapat pesan dari teman-temannya ucapan 'get well soon.' Merasa bosan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan, mencari teman mungkin agar tidak terlalu kesepian disini. Baru menapak-kan kakinya di langkah ke tiga setelah keluar dari kamar, ia dikejutkan dengan sosok anak laki-laki berpiyama putih kemarin. Berdiri, dihadapannya, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ah, mau apa!?" pekik Kyungsoo. Ia mundur beberapa langkah saat anak itu maju kearahnya. Kyungsoo takut anak itu akan menyakitinya. Bagaimana kalau ia mengamuk lagi. "Ya! Jangan maju atau aku akan teriak!" seru Kyungsoo. Anak itu tidak mendengar dan terus melangkah maju hingga Kyungsoo masuk kembali ke ruangannya.

Kini hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam, saling berhadapan. Bagaimana anak itu bisa keluar ruangannya? Apa tidak ada perawat yang menjaga? Atau anak itu kabur?

Anak itu menatap Kyungsoo, mengulurkan tangannya pelan berusaha meraihnya. Seolah-olah ingin sekali menyentuh Kyungsoo.

"_STOP_!" teriak Kyungsoo. Anak itu berhenti, tangannya masih melayang di sekitar kepala Kyungsoo. Hampir saja bersentuhan.

Kyungsoo berkedip, menatap anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya itu dengan seksama. Tidak ada yang membahayakan, dia tampak baik-baik saja.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Anak itu langsung saja mengelus kepala Kyungsoo pelan, mengusapnya dengan rasa sayang seperti saudara. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengerti. "Kau ingin meminta maaf kan karena sudah mendorongku kemarin?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Dia meraih lengan anak itu dan mengajaknya duduk di ranjangnya.

"Duduklah.." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya, anak itu langsung saja menurut. "Ah, anak pintar!"

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Tapi anak itu tidak menjawab selain menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya. "Kalau ada yang bertanya sebaiknya kau menjawabnya, atau kau tidak bisa berbicara?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo menyerah dan memilih untuk diam memperhatikan anak itu.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, umurku 15 tahun. Aku sekolah di _Seoul Junior High School_ kelas 3. Aku suka menyanyi, aku suka membuat lagu, aku suka bermain bola. Kau suka bermain bola?"

"…"

"Lain kali kita akan bermain bola oke?" kata Kyungsoo, ia mengusap kepala anak itu pelan. "Kalau aku sudah sembuh tentunya." Tambahnya. Tersenyum kecil.

"Hufft, aku bingung harus memanggilmu apa. Ayolah katakan siapa namamu…"

"…"

"Kau selain autis apa kau bisu? Kau tuli? Haruskah aku berbicara denganmu menggunakan bahasa isyarat? Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa berinteraksi denganmu? Aku kesepian dan aku pikir aku bisa mengobrol denganmu atau bermain? Tapi kau diam saja dan malah menggigiti kuku mu seperti idiot. Ah iya kau memang idiot… huft. Setidaknya ak—"

"K…"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar anak menyebutkan satu kata. Tidak. Hanya satu huruf. Huruf K?

"Coba ulangi? K? Ka? Key? Ki?"

"K.."

"Ah sudahlah lupakan, aku akan memanggilmu Kai." Kyungsoo mulai lelah karena respon dari orang di sampingnya ini lamban sekali.

Kini, Kyungsoo memanggil anak itu dengan sebutan Kai.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kai? Bagus kan? Seperti tokoh-tokoh anime Jepang?"

Kai mengangguk dan Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau merespon juga. Hahaha anak pintar.." Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Kai lembut. Pergerakan Kyungsoo terhenti saat darah menetes keluar dari hidungnya. Awalnya hanya satu tetes, dua tetes kemudian bertambah banyak.

Mata Kai membelalak kaget saat melihat darah, ia mendorong Kyungsoo lagi. Wajahnya ketakutan dan terus mundur hingga menabrak tembok.

"Hey kau kenapa? Ini hanya mimisan." Kyungsoo menyeka darahnya hingga piyama yang ia kenakan berlumuran darah. Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Kai tetapi Kai terus menangis. Merasa takut Kyungsoo memilih mundur.

Saat itu juga seorang suster masuk kedalam ruangan Kyungsoo, dan terkejut saat menemukan Kyungsoo dengan darah berceceran dan Kai yang terus menunduk di pojokan dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Astaga Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Suster itu. ia langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke kasurnya dan memanggil beberapa perawat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya mimisan." Jawab Kyungsoo

"Anak itu tidak melakukan hal apapun kan padamu? Kenapa darahnya bisa banyak keluar begini?" suster itu panik, langsung membersihkannya dengan kapas. Sementara beberapa perawat datang dan langsung menyeret Kai keluar kamar itu.

"Kai tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia melihat darahku dan kemudian ia ketakutan." Jawab Kyungsoo

"Kai?" suster itu menekuk alisnya.

"Ah, aku menamai anak itu Kai.."

"Kyungsoo-ya sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Ia sedang dalam masa rehabilitasi, dan ia tidak seperti kita. Dia autis."

Kyungsoo memilih diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia yakin Kai tidak bebahaya.

…

Kai menunduk duduk di kasurnya. Ia menangis dan menangis saat mendengar Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan di kamar sebelahnya. Dua orang perawat disana tidak mengerti kenapa Kai menangis. Ia berpikiran kalau Kai benar-benar mengalami gangguan jiwa seperti yang diperkirakan dokter.

Kyungsoo terus berteriak menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya setelah suster dan dokter memberinya suntikan obat. Dokter dan suster disana hanya bisa diam, obatnya sedang bereaksi dan mereka tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo. Ini pengobatan pertamanya, dan masih banya pengobatan-pengobatan menyakitkan lainnya yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo menderita.

"Ahhh sakit, tolong aku.. ibu.. ayah… tolong.. sakit…" Kyungsoo merintih, menggigit bibirnya, meremas sprei dan terus menangis.

Kai bisa mendengarnya, ia bisa mendengar Kyungsoo. Dan ia menangis, berusaha lepas dari ikatan dan ingin berada disana menemui Kyungsoo. Kai mengamuk, meronta ingin keluar kamar. Percuma saja, Kai tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Penjagaan untuk dirinya terlalu ketat jadi Kai hanya bisa mengamuk disana.

…

Keesokannya mereka bertemu lagi. Kini Kyungsoo yang sengaja datang ke kamar Kai. Diam-diam sehingga tidak ada yang tahu. Kai tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo, ia berusaha memeluk Kyungsoo tapi tidak bisa karena tangan dan kakinya diikat.

"Kau merindukanku _eoh_?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia melepas ikatan itu dan Kai langsung memeluknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Padahal kemarin Kai ketakutan saat melihatnya berlumuran darah. "Kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu juga." Kyungsoo memeluk Kai erat, mengusap kepala Kai dengan perasaan sayang.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kai siang itu. walaupun Kyungsoo yang terus berbicara dan Kai hanya duduk mendengarkan. Kai tidak seperti yang dikatakan suster dan perawat disini. Ia sangat baik, menjadi penurut dan langsung bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo.

…

Malam sudah tiba, Kyungsoo kembali menemui Kai di ruangannya. Ia membawa pensil dan buku untuk Kai. Walau Kai tetap tidak mau berbicara setidaknya ia ingin Kai bisa mengekspresikan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan melalui gambar tulisan. Tapi, Kyungsoo menyerah saat Kai tidak bisa membaca maupun menulis.

"Ya? Kau benar-benar tidak pernah diajarkan untuk membaca dan menulis? Ckckck" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Kai hanya membuat bulatan besar di kertas dengan pensil di tangan kirinya. Kai menggigiti pensil sesekali.

"Ya! Jangan dimakan."

Kai tetap mengigiti pulpen tersebut.

"Ya! Kubilang jangan dimakan!"

Dan Kai pun berhenti. Ia melanjutkan menggores pensil diatas kertas. Ia menggambar sesuatu saat Kyungsoo memperhatikan, dan lama-lama garis dan bulatan itu menjadi gambar yang begitu mengagumkan. Sebuah danau dengan pohon besar disampingnya.

"Woahh, kau pandai menggambar rupanya. Kerja bagus.." Kyungsoo kembali mengusap kepala Kai.

…

Mereka jadi sering bertemu, tanpa sepengetahuan suster dan dokter tentunya. Saat Kyungsoo ke ruangannya Kai, ia harus bersembunyi karena ada perawat dan masuk. Begitupula sebaliknya. Waktu mereka sudah 3 hari bersama. Kemampuan menggambar Kai semakin bagus dan Kyungsoo bangga akan itu.

"Aku bertanya pada suster, mereka bilang namamu Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan. Kai mengangguk-ngangguk. "Tapi aku akan tetap memanggilmu Kai. Menurutku itu bagus, iya kan Kai?" Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kai.

"Usiamu 14 tahun, ternyata kita beda satu tahun. Dan aku lebih tua darimu, huh." Kyungsoo berdecak sebal, ia tidak menyangka Kai lebih muda darinya. Kai lebih tinggi, Kyungsoo sesali kenapa ia tidak tinggi.

Kai tersenyum.

"Hey! Kau mentertawakan aku huh? Aku masih masa pertumbuhan, aku pasti tinggi."

Kai menahan tawanya.

"Ya! Hajima.. sekali lagi tertawa aku akan mencubitmu."

Kai pun menunduk walaupun terlihat jelas ia masih menahan tawanya.

Kyungsoo membuka gorden, matahari sudah terbit dan cahaya masuk menerangi kamar itu. Kai menoleh, melirik ke Jendela dimana siluet Kyungsoo terlihat begitu indah dimatanya. Kai teringat sesuatu… sesuatu yang…

_**"Kenapa kau mengikuti kami? Kami tidak mau bermain denganmu…" tiga orang anak laki-laki terlihat tengah memukuli seorang anak laki-laki lain di pinggir sebuah gang sempit.**_

_** "Dasar bodoh, kau pantas dipukuli." Ucap anak yang satunya.**_

_** Kai kecil yang meringkuk di bawah hanya bisa menatap matahari yang menyinari mereka. Siluet hitam 3 orang anak itu terlihat begitu jelas di bawah sinar matahari.**_

_** "Yak, pergi! Hentikan!" seorang wanita paruh baya berlari kesana, air mata mengering di pipinya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kelelahan saat sampai di tempat dimana putranya tengah di bully oleh anak-anak jalanan itu.**_

_** Mereka pun pergi. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ayo bangunlah.." Sang ibu langsung memeluk Kai kedalam dekapannya. Melihat sekujur tubuh anak nya penuh luka, ia langsung menggendongnya untuk pulang.**_

_** "Apa ada lagi yang luka?" tanyanya. Kai tidak menjawab, hanya melamun dan tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Padahal Kai tidak bisu. "Biar ibu periksa.."**_

_** Ibunya langsung mengompres luka-luka memar di wajah Kai. Ia menangis melihat anaknya seperti ini.**_

_** "Kenapa kau diam saja saat dipukuli oleh mereka?" Ibunya menyalakan lampu sehingga luka di tubuh anaknya akan terlihat jelas. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu di dobrak dengan keras.**_

_** "Jongin-ah… Jongin-ah…" ayahnya tiba-tiba masuk kedalam rumah, ia mabuk dan membawa sapu di tangannnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah…**_

_** "Kau mau apa?" Tanya istrinya, ia langsung membawa Kai ke belakang berusaha untuk menyembunyikan anaknya dari suaminya yang sedang mabuk.**_

_** "Brengsek!"**_

_** Duaghh! Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah sang ibu.**_

_** "Seharusnya kau membiarkannya mati dipukuli!"**_

_** Bugh! Bugh!**_

_** "Kemarikan Jongin, biar ku kurung dia!"**_

_** "Tidak! Jangan sakiti dia.."**_

_** "Benar-benar memalukan! Memiliki anak idiot seperti dia!"**_

_** "Kita harus menyembuhkannya, Jongin pasti sembuh!"**_

_** "Kau tidak tahu apa yang dokter katakan? Anak sialan itu tidak normal!"**_

_** Bugh!**_

_** "Hajima.. hajima.. hajima.." Kai kecil berteriak, berusaha menghalangi ayahnya yang sedang memukuli ibunya. Tapi ibunya malah mendorong Kai kebelakang.**_

"_**Kau tunggu disini arraseo?" kata ibunya, hingga dirinya lah yang harus di pukuli oleh kayu dan mengenai kepalanya.**_

_** Kai terdiam.**_

_** Darah mengalir membasahi lantai.**_

_** Darah ibunya.**_

_** Ayahnya terdiam saat melihat istrinya tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.**_

Mengingat kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu membuat air mata Kai tiba-tiba menetes. Wajahnya tak berekspresi apapun selain ekspresi pucat dan tangannya yang bergetar. Kyungsoo melihat keadaan Kai buru-buru ia menghampirinya.

"Ya? Kau kenapa?"

Kai menggeleng dan langsung menunduk. Kyungsoo segera memeluknya.

Tak lama seorang dokter masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, ia terkejut ada Kyungsoo disana.

"Kau? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Dokter tersebut. Kyungsoo menggaruk lehernya dan bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia ketahuan.

"A-aku.. hanya bermain dengannya." Jawab Kyungsoo

"_Aigoo_~ kau seharusnya istirahat. Jangan bermain-main, Jongin bisa melukaimu."

"Ia tidak melukaiku."

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke kamarmu. Biar suster yang akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak bisakah aku menemani Kai disini?" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk lengan Kai erat. Dokter itu tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng.

"Kau harus istirahat, dan orang yang kau panggil Kai ini harus saya obati."

"_Shireo_!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ijinkan aku mengobati Jongin dulu. Setelah selesai kau bisa bermain dengannya lagi."

"Kau janji?" Kyungsoo melirik dokter jangkung itu sinis.

"Aku janji.."

"Baiklah, akan ku tagih janjimu dokter.." Kyungsoo membaca _nametag_ di jas dokter tersebut. "Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Kai lembut, seraya merapikan rambutnya. "Aku akan kembali, kau diobati dulu oleh dokter bertelinga lebar itu. Kau mau menunggu kan? Aku pasti akan menemuimu."

Kai mengangguk. Setelah itu Kyungsoo keluar bersama seorang suster menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol duduk disamping Kai yang masih terdiam sesaat setelah Kyungsoo pergi.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia memeriksa mata dan detak jantung dari Kai. "Kalau kau bersikap baik, dan kondisimu semakin sehat kau bisa bertemu dengannya sesukamu."

"Aku akan memeriksa tekanan darahmu, jangan berteriak _arraseo_?"

Kai mengangguk dan Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kondisi Kai yang membaik. Apalagi ia tidak mengamuk lagi.

"Anak pintar.." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Kai lembut. Chanyeol sudah menganggap Kai seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia bahkan mengadopsi Kai dan mengurusnya seperti seorang anak kandung. Saat itu Kai dilarikan ke rumah sakit dengan kondisi penuh luka, ia diantar oleh polisi. Saat mengetahui ibunya Kai meninggal dan ayahnya di penjara, hak asuh untuk Kai ia ambil. Ia merasa tidak tega apabila anak ini harus di asuh di panti asuhan.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol segera masuk keruangan Kyungsoo. Ia bukan dokter yang menangani penyakit Kyungsoo tapi ia memiliki ijin untuk memeriksa Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyungsoo sumringah saat melihat dokter bertelinga lebar itu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Chanyeol mengangguk. Kyungsoo segera beranjak untuk pergi ke kamar Kai tapi dokter itu menahannya.

"Kai sedang istirahat. Kondisinya semakin membaik, kurasa itu karena kau."

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku menemuinya?"

"Biarkan dia tidur, baru kali ini aku bisa melihatnya tidur dengan tenang seperti itu. biasanya kami memberikan obat tidur dan penenang."

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal lalu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Aku berjanji akan menemuinya kalau sudah selesai."

"Kau bisa menemuinya setelah ia bangun."

"Jadi.. aku bebas pergi ke kamar Kai kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tapi kau tetap harus memikirkan kondisimu."

"Siap kapten!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Sedikit sedih melihat wajah ceria ini tidak bisa ia lihat selamanya.

…

Luhan mengunjungi Kyungsoo di rumah sakit. Sudah satu minggu Kyungsoo tidak sekolah dan Luhan sangat khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

"Seharusnya aku membawa setumpukan tugas kemari, tapi aku tidak tega karena kau sedang sakit." Kata Luhan.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan saat sahabatnya terlihat begitu sedih saat menemuinya.

"Kau merindukanku kan?"

"Isshh.. hentikan. Aku tidak merindukanmu…" pipi Luhan tiba-tiba memerah, ia jadi seperti tomat.

"Hahaha, lucu sekali."

"Apa?"

"Wajahmu lucu sekali." Kyungsoo tertawa sementara Luhan berdecak sebal.

"Hey, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba meraih lengan Luhan dan menariknya keluar.

"Ya… yaa… Do Kyungsoo! Kau seharusnya beristirahat."

"Diamlah.."

"Ck, kau bahkan tidak menanyakan keadaan sekolah. Betah sekali di rumah sakit." Gerutu Luhan.

Sampailah mereka di kamar Kai. Anak itu terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo bersama seseorang yang tidak jauh lebih kurus dan pucat dengan dirinya.

"Kai-ah!" seru Kyungsoo riang. Kai masih menunduk sementara Luhan terlihat begitu kebingungan.

"Luhan, perkenalkan dia temanku. Namanya Kai.. dan Kai perkenalkan dia temanku Luhan." Kata Kyungsoo. Mereka berhadapan. Luhan menatap Kai dari atas hingga kebawah, terlihat anak lelaki normal tapi terasa ada yang aneh. Kai tidak membalas uluran tangannya.

"Ya, dia tidak menjabat tanganku." Bisik Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menarik lengan Kai agar bersalaman dengan Luhan.

Kai tiba-tiba mengambil buku dan menunjukan gambar buatannya untuk Kyungsoo. Kini Kyungsoo dan Luhan terpukau dengan gambar pantai buatan Kai.

"Woah! _Daebak_! Anak ini pintar menggambar.." kagum Luhan. Kai terus menunjuk-nunjuk gambar pantai pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau kesana?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Kai langsung mengangguk.

Luhan terdiam memperhatikan keduanya.

"Kyungsoo, dia.. tidak bisa berbicara? Entah kenapa dia terlihat idiot dimataku?" bisik Luhan lagi. Kali ini bisikannya lebih pelan karena Kai memperhatikan mereka.

"Hmm, Kai kau tunggu sebentar."

Kyungsoo membawa Luhan keluar sebentar untuk berbicara.

"Lu, dia memang autis. Tapi.. dia bisa berbicara. Hanya saja trauma yang di deritanya membuat Kai tidak bisa berbicara."

Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Woah.. _Daebak_.."

"_Waeyo_?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran dengan ekspresi sahabatnya ini. Ia pikir Luhan tidak suka pada Kai karena dia autis.

"Dia autis? Tapi dia menggambar sebagus itu? tuhan memang adil…"

Lalu mereka bertiga pun bermain bersama, dokter Chanyeol memperhatikan. Ia merasa Kai sudah membaik dan jauh lebih baik. Tapi.. tidak dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Luhan kau curang!" protes Kyungsoo saat Luhan memanfaatkan kepolosan Kai untuk mencuri kartunya.

"Kai tidak protes kok.. iya kan Kai?" Tanya Luhan. Kai menunduk dan mengigiti kartu di depannya. "Iyaksss.."

"Tetap saja! Bagaimana kau ini.." Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah. Luhan sudah tertawa saja karena dirinya menang bermain kartu dan Kyungsoo harus kalah tiga kali.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa mual di perutnya. Ia pun berlari ke toilet dan memuntah isi perutnya disana.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Luhan ikut masuk kedalam toilet. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Kyungsoo tergeletak dibawah tidak sadarkan diri.

…

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasa pusing dan sekujur tubuhnya begitu sakit. Saat dokter masuk bersama orangtuanya, ia buru-buru menutup matanya pura-pura tidur.

"Kondisi Kyungsoo semakin memburuk. Kemoterapi hanya membuatnya semakin tersiksa.." kata ibunya Kyungsoo di sela-sela isak tangis.

"Kami sebagai dokter hanya berusaha yang terbaik. Kita serahkan pada tuhan.." jawab dokter tersebut. Kemudian Chanyeol masuk membantu menjelaskan kondisi Kyungsoo.

"Maaf kami harus berbicara seperti ini. Tapi.. Penyakit _systemic lupus erythematosus_ sudah menyerang organ tubuhnya. Kemarin ginjalnya, sekarang lambungnya. Besok-besok bisa saja paru-paru, hati, sistem saraf, otak..dan jantungnya.." Chanyeol menunduk dan menyerahkan beberapa map di hadapannya. Hasil tes darah Kyungsoo.

"Astaga Kyungsoo-ya…" ibunya sudah menangis sesegukan. Tidak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Kyungsoo hanya akan bertahan selama satu bulan…rambutnya akan rontok, otot-otonya melemah, ia akan lumpuh sebentar lagi. Dan akan sering kesulitan bernapas…"

DEG

Kyungsoo tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Ia tahu ujung-ujungnya dokter itu akan berkata kalau ia akan mati sebentar lagi.

…

Kai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang melamun di hadapannya. Kyungsoo tidak menemui Kai di kamarnya, jadinya Kai yang harus menemui Kyungsoo. Kai tahu Kyungsoo sedang sedih, ia ingin menghiburnya tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Kai kebingungan.

"Kai.. berhenti.. aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda.." ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Kai mengangguk-ngangguk dan ia pun berhenti. Kai berjongkok di lantai dan menggambar lagi.

Kyungsoo masih teringat kata-kata dokter yang mengatakan kalau hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Kini ia sadar kenapa orangtuanya meminta tidur bersamanya saat itu, karena… mereka tahu kalau Kyungsoo akan segera mati.

"Ikut aku Kai.." Kyungsoo mengajak Kai keluar kamar. Mereka mengendap-ngendap karena Kyungsoo berniat mengajak Kai untuk pergi kesuatu tempat. Bukan dirumah sakit, tapi tempat yang jauh dari rumah sakit. Sibuknya rumah sakit membuat Kyungsoo berhasil keluar dari sana. Rasanya asing bisa merasakan sinar matahari lagi. Ia tidak sadar, kalau sinar matahari tidak baik untuk penderita Lupus.

Kyungsoo menuntun Kai menuju halte bis, dengan uang seadanya mereka pergi ke pantai. Letaknya sangat jauh, sekitar 3 jam mereka akhirnya bisa sampai. Orang-orang keheranan melihat dua anak laki-laki berkeliaran dijalan mengenakan piyama rumah sakit. Beberapa dari _ahjusi-ahjuma_ itu menyuruh mereka pulang tapi mereka tetap pergi ke pantai.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Kyungsoo berlarian di pantai, merasakan angin sore hari berhembus. Pasir memenuhi setiap sela kakinya. Ia melupakan sejenak rasa sakit di tubuhnya, setidaknya untuk beberapa saat. Kai hanya diam mematung, tersenyum kecil merasakan angin pantai yang bisa ia rasakan lagi.

"Matahari! Matahari!" teriak Kai. Menunjuk-nunjuk kearah matahari terbenam di ufuk barat. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar Kai akhirnya mau berbicara.

"Indahnya.." gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ibu! Ibu!" Kai menunjuk matahari dan meneriakan ibunya. Kyungsoo menghampiri dan mengusap kepala Kai.

"Kau teringat ibumu?"

"Matahari! Ibu! Ibu!" Kai mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih mentari yang hampir tenggelam itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi.

_**"Jongin-ah…kemarilah.. ayo kemari sayang kejar ibu!" Ibunya melambai-lambai kearah Kai. Kai kecil berjalan menuju tempat ibunya, tangannya di gerakkan, tawanya lepas dan riang. Akhirnya ia berhasil berlari dan langsung memeluk ibunya erat.**_

_** "Ibu!" teriak Kai. Ia berlarian dan berputar-putar di atas pasir. Ibunya tertawa melihat tingkah putra itu. Ia langsung memeluk Kai erat, mencium pipinya dan mengusap kepalanya penuh kasih sayang. Dan mereka pun menikmati matahari terbenar bersama.**_

"Jongin kau melamun lagi.." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian berdiri di samping Kai menghadap laut. Kyungsoo mengusap rambutnya helaian demi helaian rambutnya berjatuhan, rambut di genggamannya terbang bersama angin. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Ini bukan akhir segalanya, ia tahu tuhan sayang padanya.

"Kai.. Jika esok aku mati.. aku harap akan ada seseorang yang memberitahumu bahwa aku selalu menyayangimu." Kyungsoo berucap pelan. Kai menoleh kearah Kyungsoo kemudian mendekapnya kedalam pelukan. Mereka berdua duduk di atas pasir, menuliskan nama mereka kemudian bentuk love di tengahnya. Kyungsoo menuliskan huruf L-O-V-E kemudian Kai mengikutinya. Saat Kai sudah menulisnya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghapus huruf V dan E dan menuliskan huruf baru. Kini L-O-V-E berubah menjadi L-O-S-T.

Kai tentu tidak mengerti dengan kata baru itu, dia hanya tersenyum dan menuliskan kata 'Lost' sebanyak-banyaknya diatas pasir. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum pahit.

"Nah! Bagaimana kalau sekarang bermain bola?" ajak Kyungsoo.

"Bola.." gumam Kai

"Iya, tapi tidak ada bolanya." Kyungsoo menunduk sedih. Baru saja ia melangkah tiba-tiba ia berhenti, kakinya tiba-tiba terasa kaku dan sulit di gerakkan. Beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo terjatuh. Ia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi, ia lumpuh.

"… kaki..ku.." ucap Kyungsoo parau. Ia hampir menangis, Kai langsung berlari kearahnya. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba pingsan dan Kai langsung panik, Ia bingung harus bagaimana.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, Kyungsoo semakin pucat dan yang Kai lakukan hanya memeluknya berusaha memberinya kehangatan.

Kai mendengar Kyungsoo merintih menahan sakit di dadanya. Ia langsung berlari mencari siapapun yang bisa membantunya. Ia menemukan sebuah toko, lalu menghampiri _ahjuma_ pemilik toko tersebut.

"Itu.. laut.." Kai menunjuk kearah laut. Beberapa orang di toko itu menatap Kai heran. Apalagi Piyama rumah sakit yang ia kenakan.

"Hey nak kau kenapa? Iya, itu laut.. ada apa?" Tanya seorang pria.

"Itu… rumah sakit… laut…" Kai menarik lengan pria itu tapi pria itu mendorong Kai.

"Hey apa dia gila?" Tanya pria itu, orang-orang disana kembali tidak menghiraukan Kai. Karena tidak ada yang mau menolongnya, Kai segera berlari ke pantai lagi. Ia menggendong Kyungsoo dan membawa tubuh itu ke toko yang tadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya orang-orang disana melihat seorang anak laki-laki tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah yang begitu pucat, bibir membiru.

"Astaga! Cepat panggil ambulans!" teriak pria tadi.

…

Kyungsoo segera di larikan keruang gawat darurat. Kondisinya buruk dan dokter disana begitu terkejut melihat Kyungsoo bersama Kai. Orangtua Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Kai dan ayah Kyungsoo tak segan-segan meninju Kai dengan keras.

"Apa yang lakukan pada anakku!" teriak tuan Do. Kai hanya menggeleng dan terus berusaha masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Kyungsoo di periksa. "Menjauh dari Kyungsoo! Idiot!"

"Tuan, hentikan.. biarkan kami yang menanganinya." Chanyeol dan beberapa perawat disana berusaha menghentikan ayah Kyungsoo yang berusaha membunuh Kai.

"Ini salah kalian! Kenapa membiarkan orang gila ini dekat-dekat dengan Kyungsoo? Lihat sekarang akibatnya!" bentak pria itu kasar. Chanyeol hanya menunduk, kemudian membantu Kai untuk bangun.

"Saya tidak mau tahu! Jauhkan dia dari Kyungsoo atau aku akan menuntut kalian!"

Setelah mendapat bogem mentah dari tuan Do. Chanyeol langsung menyeret Kai yang terus meronta ingin masuk.

"Bawa dia keruang rehabilitasi di lantai 3." Perintah Chanyeol.

"Bola.. bola.." Kai terus mengulurkan tangannya kearah ruangan dimana Kyungsoo sedang ditangani. Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan, ia tetap membawa Kai untuk menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

Setelah Kai pergi, kini dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangannya. Ia menghela napas pelan dan membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Bagaimana kondisi Kyungsoo?" Tanya ibunya Kyungsoo.

"Apa ia baik-baik saja?" lanjut ayahnya.

"Saraf Kyungsoo sudah kena. Kakinya sudah lumpuh… ada kerusakan di bagian Liver sehingga ia akan sering muntah."

"Astaga.. Kyungsoo.." dan tangis ibunya Kyungsoo pun pecah.

Di lain tempat Chanyeol tengah berusaha menenangkan Kai yang terus meronta ingin bertemu Kyungsoo. Ada luka di pinggir bibirnya, itu pasti akibat pukulan dari ayahnya Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Hentikan.."

"Bola.. bola." Kai meronta-ronta, ruangan itu begitu dingin dan gelap. Bau obat menyeruak dan Kai tidak suka.

"YAK! HENTIKAN! KUBILANG HENTIKAN! BODOH!"

Kai menunduk, menekuk lututnya dan menangis. Mengigiti kukunya seperti biasa dengan mata yang bergerak tidak fokus. Chanyeol merasa bersalah, seharusnya lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya bila menghadapi Kai. Kai adalah korban kekerasan ayahnya sehingga ia menjadi trauma, Chanyeol seharusnya membuat Kai merasa nyaman dan merasa aman.

"Jongin-ah maafkan aku.." Chanyeol memeluk Kai, menenangkan anak itu agar tidak menangis lagi.

…

Sudah 3 hari semenjak kejadian itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam di ruangannya. Ia terus bertanya pada orang-orang dimana Kai, tapi tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Andai ia bisa berjalan, ia pasti akan kabur lagi dan pergi menemui Kai.

"Dokter, Kai dimana sekarang? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Dokter itu tidak akan menjawab, hanya menyuntikan obat pada tubuh yang semakin kurus itu.

"Kenapa.. kenapa kalian menjauhkan aku dengan Kai.." Kyungsoo bergumam, air mata sudah hampir tumpah dari matanya.

Ayah dan ibunya masuk, menghapus air mata yang menetes di pipi anaknya itu.

"Jangan menangis, semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata ayahnya Kyungsoo.

"Ayah, ayah harus berjanji akan selalu menjaga ibu, tidak akan meninggalkan ibu, dan kalian harus berjanji untuk selalu bahagia. _Arraseo_?" kata Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo, maafkan ibu… kau menderita karena ibu." Ibunya menangis lagi, entah sudah berapa kali wanita itu menangis hari ini. Tidak tega melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Ia ingin anaknya kembali, bermain sepanjang hari, membantunya memasak, mengganggu sang ayah, berlibur di pantai. Ia ingin keceriaan anaknya kembali.

"Ibu.. ayah.. maafkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak bisa tumbuh dewasa, tidak bisa memberikan apapun untuk kalian, Kyungsoo belum bisa membuat kalian bangga. Maaf…"

Ayah dan ibunya hanya menangis, menunduk dan berdoa agar tuhan segera menyelesaikan penderitaan anaknya.

Keesokan harinya, Luhan berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Ia menangis saat mendengar kabar Kyungsoo dari ibunya. Dan ia harus pura-pura tersenyum saat melihat sahabat terbaiknya terbaring disana dengan kondisi lumpuh dan tubuh yang semakin kurus. Ruam kemerahan sudah muncul di wajah Kyungsoo, rambutnya sudah semakin tipis, pergerakannya menjadi terbatas.

"Hai, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Luhan. Ia tersenyum saat menemui Kyungsoo.

"Tidak baik." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Hati Luhan sedikit sakit mendengarnya.

"Kyungsoo, aku merindukanmu…" Luhan menunduk sambil berbicara itu.

"Aku juga.." kata Kyungsoo. "Maukah kau memelukku?"

Luhan terdiam, menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh.

"Ke-kenapa?" Luhan tidak tahu, kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu. ia hanya ingin tahu… kenapa Kyungsoo meminta untuk memeluknya?

"Aku menyayangimu Lu.. aku hanya ingin kau memelukku… disaat aku tidak bisa memelukmu." Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya. "Aku ingin memelukmu, karena besok aku tidak bisa memelukmu lagi. Aku tidak ingin menyesal.."

"Kyungsoo kau bicara apa, kau bisa memelukku kapanpun kau mau. Besok, lusa, kapanpun." Luhan segera memeluk tubuh kurus itu. berusaha tidak menangis dihadapan sahabatnya itu.

"Lu, aku punya permintaan…"

"Kyungsoo jangan mulai.." Luhan menghapus airmata yang menetes tidak terkendali.

"Saat aku sudah pergi, berjanji padaku kalau kau akan selalu bahagia. Kau akan mencetak gol lagi.. kau harus berjanji."

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Lu.. aku ingin bertemu Kai.."

Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia ingin mengabulkan permintaan Kyungsoo yang terakhir untuk bertemu Kai. Ia tidak tahu dimana Kai dirawat, dan pasti sulit untuk mempertemukan Kai dengan Kyungsoo.

Tapi Luhan tidak ingin menyerah untuk sahabatnya, ia menginap di rumah sakit. Mencari ruangan Kai di rehabilitasi agar Kyungsoo bisa bertemu dengannya.

Akhirnya Luhan menemukannya, lumayan jauh karena Kyungsoo dirawat di lantai satu dan Kai di lantai tiga. Ia mencuri kunci ruangan tempat Kai, kemudian menduplikat kuncinya.

Ia mencari-cari alasan pada suster untuk mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan walau dengan kursi roda. Ujungnya, ia membawa Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Kai.

Kai hampir berteriak saat bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi kondisi Kyungsoo membuat Kai sedih, Kyungsoo semakin kurus, dan harus berada di kursi roda.

"Cepatlah, waktu kalian tidak banyak." Bisik Luhan. Kyungsoo menangguk lalu tersenyum bisa melihat Kai lagi. Ia merasa sedih karena Kai di kurung di tempat seperti ini. Kai tidak sakit jiwa.

Kai berjongkok, menundukan kepalanya karena ingin Kyungsoo mengusap puncak kepalanya seperti biasa. Tapi tangan Kyungsoo sudah sulit di gerakan, ia hanya bisa menggerakan jarinya saja. Melihat itu Luhan membantu Kyungsoo, mengarahkan lengan Kyungsoo keatas kepala Kai lalu menggerakannya.

"Terimakasih Lu.." kata Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk. Kemudian Kai ingin Kyungsoo memeluknya. Luhan membantunya, tangan Kyungsoo ia lingkarkan di leher Kai hingga mereka berpelukan. Kyungsoo pun mencium kening Kai pelan lalu berbisik pelan..

"Kai.. tunggu aku.. aku pasti akan kemari menemuimu.."

Hari demi hari berlalu, Luhan selalu membantu Kyungsoo untuk bertemu Kai setiap hari. Hari ini Kai menunjukan gambar-gambar buatannya pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Gambarmu semakin bagus, aku menyukainya." Kata Kyungsoo. Kai menggambar poto dirinya bersama Ibunya di pantai. Ada matahari terbenam dihadapan mereka.

"Matahari… matahari…" kata Kai

"Ibumu pasti bahagia.."

"Ibu.. Kyungsoo..matahari.." Ucap Kai.

"Kyungsoo ayo kembali ke kamar.." bisik Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu berbisik pada Kai. "Kai.. tunggu aku.. besok aku akan menemuimu lagi."

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo dan Luhan menemui Kai. Kai berjingkrak senang kemudian menunjukan gambar buatan dirinya. Poto Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sedang bermain bola.

"Kenapa disana aku terlihat lucu?" Tanya Luhan. Ia protes karena Kai menggambar dirinya dengan posisi yang lucu.

"Haha, kau memang lucu. Luheenn" kekeh Kyungsoo. Seperti biasa, saat waktu mereka habis. Kyungsoo pasti membisikan sesuatu pada Kai.. "Tunggu aku.. kau pasti akan menungguku kan?"

Keesokan harinya lagi. Luhan bersama Kyungsoo datang menemui Kai. Kai langsung menunjukan gambar dirinya bersama Kyungsoo di tepi pantai, duduk berdua melihat matahari terbenam. Namun senyum Kyungsoo memudar saat membaca tulisan di pasir.. "LOST" dengan bola di sampingnya.

"Salah, Kai.. ini harusnya L-O-V-E bukan L-O-S-T" kata Kyungsoo. Kai mengambil penghapus lalu mengubahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat gambar buatan Kai.

"Kyungsoo, ayo.." ucap Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk, tapi ia meminta waktu sebentar untuk bisa menatap wajah Kai. Beberapa detik kemudian ia pun meninggalkan Kai disana, di ruangan itu sendirian.

"Kai.. kau akan selalu menunggu kan?"

…

Satu minggu berlalu, Kyungsoo tidak menemui Kai lagi. Kai akan tetap menunggu di ruangannya dengan puluhan gambar menempel di setiap dindingnya. Luhan memperhatikan Kai dari ruang pengawasan. Sebenarnya pihak rumah sakit mengetahui kalau Kai dan Kyungsoo sering bertemu, mereka melihatnya melalu cctv. Mereka tidak mencegahnya, mereka hanya pura-pura tidak tahu padahal memperhatikan. Chanyeol hampir saja menangis saat melihat Kai yang terus menunggu Kyungsoo, begitu juga Luhan yang ikut menangis.

Kai sudah kehilangan ibunya, sekarang ia harus kehilangan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melihat kamar yang di penuhi oleh gambar-gambar buatan Kai. Ia menghampiri Kai dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai. Chanyeol menekuk alisnya saat mendengar Kai bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Ibu.. ibu… menunggu.. ibu menyuruhku menunggu.."

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Kyungsoo… menyuruh.. menunggu… mereka tidak pernah kembali."

…

Musim panas Seoul.

_Selasa, 11 Juli 2034_

20 tahun berlalu sejak Kyungsoo pergi. Kai berjalan membawa sebuah bola sepak ke pantai. Ia sudah dewasa dan tinggi, Kyungsoo pasti sebal karena Kai sudah semakin tinggi. Kai memandang matahari terbenam selama beberapa menit, kemudian menuliskan kata L-O-V-E di pasir. Setelah itu ia bermain bola sendiri disana.

_**Wherever you go, whatever you do  
**__Kemanapun kau pergi, apapun yang kau lakukan__**  
I will be right here waiting for you  
**__Aku akan tetap di sini menantimu__**  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
**__Apapun yang harus kulakukan atau betapapun hancurnya hatiku__**  
I will be right here waiting for you  
**__Aku akan tetap di sini menunggumu_

Kai selalu menunggu Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo berjanji akan datang menemuinya, dan bermain bola bersama di pantai saat matahari terbenam.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
